


The Lost Storm

by Vertiser



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Drabble, F/F, Short, Triple Drabble, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertiser/pseuds/Vertiser
Summary: Max makes her final choice.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 25





	The Lost Storm

Chloe watched in horror as Max took a step towards the raging storm, then next and the next one. With every step her movements were more accented and firm. She walked defiantly, leaning against the violent wind. She made her choice.

"Please, Max!" Chloe sobbed, staring at the delicate figure of her beloved, alone against the gargantuan vortex. "Don’t do this! It’s too much, even for you! You won’t be able to handle it!"

Max turned her head, giving Chloe a sad look.

"I have to," she said quietly, her voice barely audible over the gale, "this is the only way." She turned and moved on.

"Max, please don’t go! I beg you!"

Max didn’t answer, stepping away from Chloe and the cliff, into the darkness. She stopped when she felt static building up in the air around her, buzzing and sending dozens of tiny sparks around her silhouette. She reached the border between the two worlds. Life and death. Calmness and chaos. Eternity and ephemerum. It was a point of no return. She knew that.

Max closed her eyes. She wanted to remember Chloe’s face, every little detail, to imprint it on her mind. Not Chloe waiting behind, crying and terrified. Chloe as she saw her this morning, after they woke up cuddled together. Smiling, hopeful, full of life. She wanted to take that image with her, to wherever she was going. Her final memory.

"I love you, Chloe" she whispered softly, although she knew that Chloe could no longer hear her in the roaring wind.

Max spread her arms widely and raised her hands as if to pray. She took a slow, deep breath and opened her eyes, looking straight into the heart of the storm. She wasn’t afraid anymore. Her time has come.

"Fire, walk with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a rough first draft of a scene in one of my unpublished fics. I posted it as an experiment, to play with the concept of a multi-drabble and to fight with writer’s block.


End file.
